poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting of the Brethren Court/Release Hexxus
Here's how 'Meeting of the Brethren Court and Release Hexxus & Calypso '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of The Caribbean: At World's End. see our heroes sailing to Shipwreck Cove Pintel: Look at them all. Starlight: Wow. Have you ever seen anything like this? Maud: No. And that's unusual. For me. Hector Barbossa: There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime. Captain Jack Sparrow: And I owe them all money. Snotlout: Huh. No kidding. the meeting Hector Barbossa: As he who issued the summons, I convene this, the 4th Brethren Court. And now, Master Discord has something to say. Discord: (announcing) Hello, Pirate Lords & Pirate Ladies! Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are. When I heard that I'd be playing for a bunch of Pirate Lords, I was unsure about myself. Then I just realized it was just 1 of you. Lords laugh Discord: But seriously, this isn't the toughest crowd I've ever been into, but it's definitely the easiest to bug. Lords laugh Discord: I just sailed to Shipwreck Cove, and, wow, are my inner-species parts tired! Lords laugh Discord: I've only got these tiny mismatched wings and even I could fly better that Twilight Sparkle, am I right? Pick-choo! Twilight: Hey! Celestia and Pirate Lords laugh Discord: (chuckles) So funny! Mistress Ching: Well, perhaps we are interested in Master Discord's sense of humor. Lords agree Discord: Did you ever notice on how you can materialize out of thin air? Why not thick air? What's the deal there? Lords laugh Hector Barbossa: Thank you, Master Discord. That will be all. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow captains. of the Pirate Lords present their pieces of eight Ember: Those don't look like pieces of eight. They're just pieces of junk. Ocellus: I heard that the original plan was to use 19 pieces of eight to bind both Hexxus & Calypso, but when the 1st Court met, the Brethren were 1 skint broke. Rarity: I recommend we change the name. Spike: To what? Thorax: To "19 pieces of what we have in the Pockets of Time." Fluttershy: Sounds amazing. Mr. Gibbs: Oh, yes. That sounds very piratey. Hector Barbossa: Master Ragetti, if you will. Ragetti: I kept it safe, just like you said when you gave it to me. Hector Barbossa: Aye, you have, but now, I need it back. Ragetti's eye as his piece of eight Mistress Ching: Mac, my boy, present your piece of eight. Prime presents the heathen medallion Davy Jones gave him Mac Prime: Princess Cadance, Discord, & Rarity. Princess Cadance, & Rarity present their pieces of eight Eduardo Villanueva: Sparrow! Captain Jack Sparrow: Might I point out that we are still short 1 Pirate Lord. And I must make a cucumber and wait til Sao Feng joins us. Elizabeth Swann: Sao Feng is dead. Starlight Glimmer: He fell to the ''Flying Dutchman. '' Mistress Ching: The plagued ship! Trixie: He made ''you ''captain, Starlight? Now they're giving the bloody title away now. Cozymonster: Listen, our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Commander Starscream & Lord Beckett. They're on their way here. Jocard: Who is this betrayer? Star Swirl: Not likely anyone among us. Pinkie Pie: Wait, where's Will? Stygian: Not among us. Shining Armor: It doesn't matter how they found us. The question is, what will we do, now that they have? Fizzlepop: We fight. Lords laugh Pinkie: Wait, that wasn't even funny. Mistress Ching: Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us. Rainbow: There's a 3rd course. In another age, at this very spot, the 1st Brethren Court captured the reformed antagonist & the sea goddess, and bound them in their bones. Lords agree Flash Magnus: That was a mistake. Oh, we've tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett & Starscream and their ilk. The War between Good Pirates & Evil Pirates can't be won by eldritch creatures, but from the sweat from an Equine's brown and the strength of her friends. You all know this to be true. Rockhoof: Gentlemen, ladies, we must free Hexxus & Calypso. Ammand: Shoot him! Jocard: Cut out his tongue! Sweetie Belle: Shoot him, then cut out his tongue. Then shoot his tongue. And trim Barbossa's beard. Rarity: What?! Since when?! Tai Huang: Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa. Hector Barbossa: Aye. Jocard: Hexxus & Calypso were our enemies then. They will be our enemies now. Chevalle: It is unlikely their moods are improved. Eduardo Villanueva: I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Hexxus & Calypso. Chevalle: You threaten me? Eduardo Villanueva: I silence you! Pirate Lords fight each other Rainbow Dash: So, that just happened. Icebat: This is madness. Applejack: You're darn tootin' this is madness! Mac Grimborn: This is politics. Rainbow Dash: Discord with a camera Discord, what are you doing? Discord: Filming, of course. Uglyghost: Discord, our enemies are bearing down upon us! Stop filming! Wonk: If they aren't here already. ' ''' Category:Scenes Category:Mac Prime Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Corpsebridefan Category:Transcripts Category:TransformersPrimfan